


Du bist schön

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Ein Date. Cedric möchte (1) Date. Mit Roger. Das sollte möglich sein.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	Du bist schön

**Author's Note:**

> _Leute bleiben stehen  
>  Wenn sie dich ansehen  
>  Ich weiß, die Welt ist kalt  
>  Doch du bist schön  
>  Ich weiß wir würden uns verstehen_  
>  [happily ever after](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=53338#t53338)

Cedric ist nervös und seine Hände schwitzen. Heute ist der Tag, an dem er es einfach wagen wird. Er wird zu Roger Davies gehen und er wird ihn um ein Date bitten. Einfach so, weil er gehört hat, dass das nun mal so gemacht wird, wenn eins jemanden schön findet und sich denkt, dass eins sich wohl ganz gut miteinander verstehen würde.

Er räuspert sich und geht ein paar Schritte hin und her, weil er nichts mit sich anzufangen weiß, bis die Stunde vorbei ist und Roger aus dem Klassenraum kommt. (Ist es überhaupt in Ordnung, dass er sich von Penelope Clearwater hat sagen lassen, wann Rogers Wahrsagestunde vorbei ist? Kommt es nicht bestimmt super komisch, wenn er ihn nach dem Unterricht abfängt? — Aber er will ihn nun mal nicht vor all den anderen beim Essen fragen, und einfach so auf dem Flur läuft ihm Roger auch nicht über den Weg; sie scheinen sich andauernd zu verpassen. Und nach einem gemeinsamen Spiel, findet er es unpassend. Höchstens vielleicht nach einem Spiel Gryffindor/Slytherin, aber danach sind die Mengen so in Aufruhr, dass Cedric gar nicht wüsste, wie er sich Roger nähern sollte. Also bleibt es wohl bei Wahrsagen am Mittwoch um siebzehn Uhr. Da hat Cedric nämlich eine Stunde frei.)

Lautes Getrappel nähert sich dem Fuß der Treppe, vor dem Cedric bestimmt schon seit einer halben Stunde steht, weil er Angst hat, dass Roger an ihm vorbei laufen könnte, ohne dass sie miteinander sprechen. (Oder dass ihn der Mut verlässt und er sich gar nicht mehr zu fragen traut.)

Ein paar miteinander schwatzende Ravenclaws gehen an Cedric vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, bis schließlich auch Roger und Penelope nach unten kommen.

Penelope wirft einen Blick auf Cedric, lächelt ihn kurz an und verabschiedet sich unter höchstwahrscheinlich fadenscheinigen Gründen von Roger, der ihr verwirrt hinterher sieht, weil sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon geht.

»Hey, Davies!«

Roger hält verwirrt inne, während Cedric die letzten Schritte auf ihn zugeht. Sein Gesicht verrät nicht, was er denkt, als Cedric zu sprechen beginnt: »Ich, eh, Cedric Diggory. Vielleicht, eh …« Roger lächelt ihn an und unterbricht ihn: »Ich weiß. Ich meine, ich wüsste auch, wenn Du nicht Qudditch-Kapitän wärst und wir gegeneinander spielen würden. Jeder kennt Dich, Cedric.«

(Cedric ist ein bisschen verwirrt, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass Roger ihn einfach mit dem Vornamen anspricht, aber es ist okay, denkt er, bestimmt ist es okay.)

»Also, ja«, fährt Cedric fort und lacht irritiert auf, um über seine Unsicherheit hinweg zu spielen, »ich hab’ mich gefragt, ob Du vielleicht Interesse daran hättest, ein Butterbier mit mir trinken zu gehen.« Roger zieht seine Augenbraue nach oben und ein schiefes Lächeln zupft an seinem Mundwinkel. »Ich meine, oh man, es muss kein Butterbier sein oder so. Aber miteinander ausgehen, dass wäre schon gut, irgendwie.«

Cedric fühlt, wie seine Wangen brennen, aber er versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm ihm das alles hier ist. (Roger Davies wird bestimmt oft um ein Rendezvous gebeten. Die Leute starren ihn an, manchmal sogar, wenn sie ihn eigentlich bereits seit Jahren kennen. Cedric weiß, dass viele, die ihn zum ersten Mal sehen, erstmal innehalten müssen, weil er wirklich, aber auch wirklich, so schön ist.)

Roger sagt immer noch nichts bis Cedric weiterspricht und sich immer mehr verhaspelt: »Ich dachte, weil es ja kalt ist, dass sich ein Butterbier ja anböte, aber wenn Du sowas nicht magst, können wir auch was Anderes machen. Du kannst das entscheiden?«

Aber bevor er noch weiterreden kann, unterbricht ihn Roger noch einmal. Diesmal mit einem »Ja.«

**Author's Note:**

> me, 2016: ich weiß nicht, wie eins cedric diggory schreibt  
> me, 2020: ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie eins cedric diggory schreibt


End file.
